


Precise in Promise Keeping (the His Bird remix)

by were_lemur



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Precise in Promise Keeping (the His Bird remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Precise In Promise Keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7051) by lotus0kid. 



She smiles at him over the rim of the cup, caught in mid-sip. For a moment, her eyes -- so big a bloke could drown in them -- rest on his. Badger almost wishes angels would carry him off to his reward with the delicate curve of her lips being the last thing he sees.

Not that Hatchet'll kill him quick and easy -- without Izzy's help the last thing he sees will likely be some portion of his body that used to be attached. But for a little longer, he can share a cuppa and pretend she's his bird.


End file.
